Ce qui commence et ce qui finit
by abooklikethis
Summary: 7 vignettes préséries centrées sur Dean et sa petite famille sur les thèmes du manque et de la perte progressive de l'innocence. Sans spoilers. Ratings de PG à R. Chapitre 7 sur 7 en ligne !
1. Les jours qui passent

**Titre** : Ce qui commence et ce qui finit 1 – Les jours qui passent  
**Auteur** : Aqualillium  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Personnage** : Dean (4ans), Sam (6mois), John  
**Rating **: PG  
**Thème** : Set C, # 7 « mort » (écrit pour la communauté LJ 7 liens)  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est a moi. « Days I had with you » est une chanson de Kings of convenience.

Ce qui commence et ce qui finit  
chapitre 1  
**Les jours qui passent**

_Je suis le premier cercueil.  
Celui que tu vois descendre sans comprendre dans un trou dont tu te refuses à voir le fond._

* * *

Mary avait fait des gaufres ce jour là. 

Dean s'en souvient parce que ça ne fait qu'une semaine et qu'il peut encore en sentir l'odeur s'il ferme les yeux et se concentre assez fort. A moins que ça ne soit celles que prépare la voisine chez qui ils logent… Dean ne sait pas trop. Il n'en est déjà plus sûr et il y a plus important de toute façon. Maman n'est pas là et sa petite tête de garçon de quatre ans est trop pleine de questions qu'il n'ose pas poser.

Où est maman ?  
Quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir ?  
Où est-ce qu'ils vont aller habiter ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que papa n'est pas là ?

La voisine a essayé de lui expliquer que sa maman est « morte » et que c'est pour ça que son papa est triste ; parce qu'elle n'est plus là avec eux, mais Dean n'est pas certain d'avoir bien compris.  
C'est quoi « mort » ? Lorsque le poisson rouge est « mort », papa en a racheté un autre… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est parti acheter une nouvelle maman ?

Dean ne veut pas de nouvelle maman. Elle ne sera jamais aussi jolie, elle ne sentira jamais aussi bon et elle ne saura jamais le prendre dans ses bras juste comme il faut lorsqu'il fait un cauchemar. Il veut « sa » maman. La vraie. Pas une qu'on achète dans un magasin en remplacement.  
Cette simple pensée lui serre la poitrine et il sent soudain une grosse boule se former dans son estomac. Ca ne ressemble à rien de ce que Dean a pu ressentir auparavant. Il a déjà été malade ou malheureux mais pas comme ça. Jamais comme ça. Avant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort en lui disant tout doucement que tout irait bien. Maintenant, il n'y a plus personne. Ca fait mal et, malgré ses quatre ans, Dean sent confusément qu'il n'y a pas de médicaments pour ce mal là.

_Maman ne reviendra pas._  
Cette réalisation le frappe comme un coup dans le ventre et lui coupe la respiration.

_Maman ne reviendra pas._  
Il se rappelle le feu.  
Il se rappelle le poids de Sam dans ses bras alors qu'il court de toute la force de ses jambes en oubliant de bien lui tenir la tête comme on le lui a appris.  
Il se rappelle les bras qui le soulèvent de terre et l'emportent au loin. Loin de sa maison, loin de sa maman qui est restée là-bas.  
Dean retient rageusement les sanglots qui lui obstruent la gorge et se dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers le berceau de Sam. Le nourrisson dort, enfouit sous les couvertures et oublieux du reste du monde. Pendant une seconde, Dean lui en veut.  
Parce que ce n'est pas juste.  
Parce qu'il est trop petit pour se rendre compte.

Et puis, il réalise que Sam ne se rappellera sûrement pas de leur maman en grandissant et que c'est à lui d'en vouloir à Dean parce que son grand frère aura eu la chance de passer plus de temps avec elle que lui.

Il prend doucement le bébé dans ses bras en priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas et va s'asseoir dans un coin en le serrant contre son cœur. Sam sent le lait maternel, le talc et le savon. Il a cette odeur qu'ont tous les bébés à cet âge et Dean se souvient avoir froncé les sourcils la première fois qu'il l'a sentie mais ça ne l'empêche pas maintenant de fourrer son nez dans la couverture qui enveloppe son petit frère pour la respirer à pleines narines.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien… »  
Sam ouvre les yeux au son de sa voix mais reste tranquille tendant simplement une toute petite main vers un de ses doigts qu'il encercle avec force. Dean ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a chuchoté ça à Sam qui est de toute façon bien trop petit pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles mais quelque chose lui souffle que c'est important.  
Sam ne peut pas comprendre, ni se rappeler, Sam n'aura jamais de maman ni de souvenirs auxquels se rattacher… Il est le seul à savoir quelle maman elle était. Papa le sait aussi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Il ne reste vraiment que Dean pour savoir toutes ses choses que Sam ne connaîtra jamais.

_Leur maman ne reviendra pas._  
C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il commence à lui raconter ce qu'elle était : l'odeur de ses gaufres, la chaleur de ses mains, son sourire, ses lèvres sur son front et ses cheveux contre sa joue… Tout se dont il se rappelle en fermant simplement les yeux.

* * *

John regarde ses fils, appuyé contre le mur, les poings serrés. 

Il a envie de les rejoindre et de prendre ses garçons contre son cœur mais il ne sait pas si ses jambes pourront le supporter jusque là alors il s'agrippe à la porte un instant jusqu'à se que ses phalanges blanchissent pendant que Dean raconte Mary à son petit frère comme s'il voulait mettre des mots sur ses souvenirs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
_Mary ne reviendra pas._

John se laisse bercer par la petite voix et y trouve un réconfort dont il se sent coupable.  
Les premiers pas sont difficiles. Ils ne devraient pas l'être, mais depuis que Mary n'est plus là, tout est difficile… même lorsqu'il s'agit de simplement marcher vers ses enfants pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il finit par les atteindre, il a l'impression d'avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres mais, tout à coup, ce n'est plus aussi difficile de les tenir tous les deux pressés contre sa poitrine. Sam gémit un petit peu avant de doucement se rendormir, le doigt de son frère toujours serré dans les siens et Dean se laisse simplement aller contre son torse sans dire un seul mot.

Ils restent comme ça plusieurs minutes en silence et John pourrait penser à l'inconfort de sa position, mais cela n'a vraiment aucune importance face à ce qu'il tient dans ses bras : La seule chose qui l'a empêché de se mettre un revolver dans la bouche pour se faire éclater la cervelle.

« Maman me manque » murmure Dean contre son cou et le cœur de John se serre au son de cette toute petite voix étranglée qui contient tellement de douleur qu'elle fait écho à celle qui le ronge.  
« Moi aussi mon garçon… moi aussi ta maman me manque… »

* * *

Mary avait fait des gaufres ce jour là. 

Dean s'en souvient parce que ça ne fait qu'une semaine et qu'il peut encore en sentir l'odeur s'il ferme les yeux et se concentre assez fort. A moins que ça ne soit celles que prépare la voisine chez qui ils logent… Dean ne sait pas trop. Il n'en est déjà plus sûr et ça lui donne envie de pleurer parce que les contours de son visage commencent eux aussi à s'effacer de sa mémoire.

* * *

_Standing on the top of the mountain  
Staring at the blue sky  
Dreaming of the ocean  
And the days I had with you  
The days I had with you  
Walking in the crowded street  
Looking for somebody  
Stare at all the faces  
Making up the crowd_

Days I had with you – Kings of convenience

FIN


	2. Regrets

**Titre** : Ce qui commence et ce qui finit 2 – **Regrets  
Auteur** : Aqualillium  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Personnages** : Dean (4ans), Sam (6mois), John  
**Rating** : PG  
**Thème** : Set C, # 1 « voyage »  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est a moi. _Got a suitcase, got regrets_ est une chanson de Tom McRae  
**Note** : Spoilers sur le pilote de la série. Je promets que la prochaine vignette sera plus légère :D  
**Note 2** : Point de vue de John. La précédente vignette était du point de vue de Dean et la suivante sera de celui de Sam et puis rebelote.

Ce qui commence et ce qui finit  
Chapitre 2  
**Regrets**

_Je suis le premier motel.  
Je ne coûte pas plus de 20 dollars la nuit, mes draps sont propres et frais et je peux m'enorgueillir de n'abriter ni cafards, ni rats.  
_

* * *

Dean ne parle plus depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Après avoir passé des jours à raconter Mary à Sam il n'a tout simplement plus ouvert la bouche. Il passe ses journées à regarder son petit frère babiller et dessine des anges blonds sur les murs blancs de la chambre où la voisine les loge le temps que leur père se remette sur pieds. Il ne s'est pas fait gronder une seule fois alors il continue, encore et encore en faisant cependant bien attention à ne pas laisser ses crayons à proximité de Sam qui est dans sa phase orale. 

John aimerait avoir le temps de faire ce que Mary aurait attendu de lui en reprenant son garçon dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien, que ce n'est pas grave et que ce n'est pas la peine de le regarder avec ces yeux là comme s'il s'en voulait de ne plus arriver à parler.

John aimerait avoir le temps de se mettre en colère contre tout ce qui ne va pas et n'ira plus jamais.

John aimerait avoir le temps d'être là, mais il ne le peut pas.

Aujourd'hui, il a vendu la maison et il n'ose pas encore le dire à ses garçons. L'un ne comprendrait pas de toute façon, l'autre le regarderait simplement sans rien dire avant de mettre sa petite main dans la sienne et John n'est pas sûr du tout de mériter cette confiance aveugle.

Suivant les conseils des chasseurs qu'il a rencontrés ces derniers mois il s'est débarassé d'une grosse partie de leurs affaires ne gardant que le strict minimum. Et l'impala. Parce qu'il ne pourra jamais la vendre même si elle est bien trop tape à l'œil pour la croisade qu'il s'apprête à mener. Dean a été conçu sur la plage avant et Sam sur la plage arrière… elle fait un peu partie de la famille maintenant. Et puis, Dean lui pardonnera un jour d'avoir vendu toutes leurs possessions, mais la voiture, il n'en est pas si sûr.

John n'a parlé qu'à Missouri de ce qu'il compte faire. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a compris alors elle a le droit de savoir. Elle lui a proposé de garder ses enfants, mais il a refusé. Il ne pourrait pas plus se séparer d'eux que de l'impala, c'est tout simplement hors de question. Sans compter que Mary ne n'aurait pas voulu qu'il abandonne ses fils pour elle. Jamais.

Il ne sait pas trop comment il va s'y prendre, pour chasser du démon entre deux couches culottes et un petit garçon muet qu'on ne va pas tarder à revenir chercher pour qu'il reprenne sa scolarité, mais il trouvera. Il ne sait pas comment, mais il trouvera.

John aimerait avoir le temps d'être un père avant d'être un soldat mais il a fait un choix maintenant et s'il sait qu'il le regrettera sans doute toute sa vie, il ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

Ce soir là, il charge trente kilos de sel dans le coffre de la voiture.

* * *

Lorsque John attache Dean sur son siège auto en en faisant deux fois le tour, ce dernier ne semble pas surpris. Il sert contre lui son livre d'images et le torchon râpé qui lui sert de doudou en regardant son père droit dans les yeux. 

_On part en voyage ?_

Pour toute réponse à sa question muette John lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui demande de faire attention à son frère. Pour le moment Sam dort encore, mais il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et nul doute qu'il ne mettra à pleurer. Sam pleure beaucoup. C'était un bébé très calme avant mais maintenant, on pourrait presque croire qu'il pleure aussi bien pour lui que pour son frère.

Dean n'a jamais voyagé. Il ne s'est même jamais aventuré hors de la ville à part une fois pour aller au cirque et c'était avant la naissance de Sam si John se rappelle bien. D'ailleurs, le petit garçon a sûrement déjà tout oublié. Sauf peut-être l'éléphant. Mary et lui en avaient entendu parler pendant des semaines de cet éléphant.

Le souvenir lui arrache un petit sourire sans joie et John secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires et les reléguer dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire ; il a plus important à faire pour le moment.

Il tourne la clef de contact et la voiture s'engage doucement sur la route qu'il a prise tellement souvent avant. Cette fois-ci il ne va ni au garage, ni à l'école maternelle, ni au supermarchés. Ils s'en vont et ils ne reviendront pas.

John est prêt. Du moins il le croit et il a repéré une affaire bizarre de maison hantée à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Lawrence. Parfait pour commencer.

Dean regarde ce qui était sa maison s'éloigner par la fenêtre sans dire un mot mais les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il cherchait à imprimer ce qu'il voit dans sa rétine.

Sam commencera à pleurer quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Cette histoire de maison hantée était bien plus complexe que John ne l'avait prévu. 

Il a merdé. Il est adulte et a assez de bon sens pour le reconnaître. S'il n'avait pas merdé, s'il avait été plus attentif et mieux préparé il n'aurait pas une entaille dans l'épaule de plus de deux centimètres de profondeur. Saloperie.

John grimace. C'est le métier qui rentre dira t'on. Peut-être aurait-il du accepter l'aide de cet homme là - comment s'appelle t'il déjà… Caleb ? – qui avait l'air de s'y connaître bien plus que lui. Mais John a une putain de fierté et voilà où ça l'a mené…

Il est debout sur le paillasson devant la chambre qu'il a loué pour la semaine dans un motel premier prix. Il met du sang partout et se demande bien comment il va pouvoir expliquer ça à la baby-sitter… sans parler de la boue… Enfin, au moins a-t-il pu tuer cette cochonnerie.

La porte s'ouvre sur une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année qui ouvre de grands yeux effarés.

Improviser.

- Je me suis fait renverser. Le salaud a pris la fuite…

Janice s'adoucit immédiatement, le fait rentrer dans la seconde, le débarrasse de sa veste et le fait asseoir près de la table.

- Vous voulez que je regarde ? Je suis élève infirmière vous savez.

Et bah voilà, sans doute sa récompense pour avoir débarrassé la surface de la terre d'une saloperie démoniaque.

- Merci beaucoup. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de points de sutures.

- Vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

- Je vais vous chercher ça.

Lorsqu'il sort de la chambre, le bras toujours sanglant compressé par son autre main et la trousse de secours entre les dents, Dean est debout dans ce qui leur sert de salon. Il tient son doudou serré contre lui, ses yeux sont bouffis de sommeil et son pyjama est assez fripé pour dissimuler sa propreté sans doute douteuse.

Leurs regards se croisent et John comprend que Dean « sait ». De grosses larmes roulent sur les joues du petit garçon alors que ses pupilles se fixent sur le sang qui continue à goûter rythmiquement de son épaule. Avant que John n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour le rassurer il se retrouve les jambes pleines d'un petit garçon sanglotant s'agrippant tellement fort à son pantalon qu'il pense un instant qu'il va en arracher un morceau. Dean pleure à gros bouillon et il faut toutes les forces de Janice pour le décoller de son père. Elle n'arrivera pas à le recoucher et Dean restera debout tout le temps que la jeune fille mettra à recoudre la blessure observant avec attention le rythme régulier de l'aiguille.

Ils reprendront la route deux jours plus tard pour éviter d'attirer plus l'attention sur eux après avoir pris bien soin de nettoyer eux même les draps et le paillasson dans le lavabo de la salle de bain.

* * *

_Un an plus tard_

Ils s'en vont une fois de plus.

John a fini le travail pour lequel ils s'étaient rendus dans cette petite ville du New Jersey et ils doivent maintenant repartir pour le Texas. Une histoire de Stryge où quelque chose comme ça.

Tuer du démon à longueur de nuit est moins facile qu'il n'y parait et il n'y arriverait sans doute pas sans son passage dans l'armée. John ne manque pas de connaissances pratiques ; il sait tirer avec précision et efficacité en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mais il pêche vraiment en ce qui concerne la théorie. Quelles balles utiliser ? Quelles incantations choisir ? John n'a jamais fait de latin et il lui faut plusieurs exorcismes ratés pour se rendre compte que certaines lettres ne se prononcent pas comme en anglais. Pour mieux retenir toutes les informations qu'il récolte, il a commencé une sorte de Journal. Il ne sait pas vraiment si ce sera d'une quelconque utilité mais c'est important de garder des traces pour plus tard. Il apprend et, s'il rentrait souvent blessé au début, cela se produit beaucoup moins et maintenant c'est à peine s'il récolte quelques égratignures. Lorsque Dean l'aide à panser ses plaies il passe ses petites mains sur les nouvelles cicatrices qui zèbrent dorénavant sa peau. Il reste muet, mais John a parfois l'impression qu'il les mémorise et les range dans un petit coin de sa tête dont personne n'aura jamais la clef.

Chasser demande du temps et de l'énergie tout en ne rapportant rien. Or deux enfants en bas âge coûtent chers, sans parler de l'école… Dean en a déjà changé deux fois et même s'il ne s'en est jamais plaint, John sait bien que ce n'est pas une situation enviable.

Il travaille la journée dans un garage pour mettre des sous de côté et prend sur son sommeil pour endosser son rôle de chasseur en laissant ses enfants seuls et en priant pour que les services sociaux ne leur tombent pas sur le dos un jour.

Il se débrouille. C'est loin d'être suffisant et Dean a à peine cinq ans ce qui est bien trop jeune pour être laissé seul à veiller sur Sam mais pour l'instant il n'a pas trouvé d'autres solutions et il n'a pas les moyens de payer une baby-sitter toutes les nuits. Il a cette idée… stupide et dangereuse d'une arnaque aux cartes de crédit. Il a suffisamment de connaissances dans le domaine pour savoir comment ne pas se faire prendre mais le plan mérite d'être pensé et repensé avec attention et il n'a pas le temps pour ça actuellement.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par la petite main de Dean tirant sur sa veste. Il a tiré derrière lui le carton contenant toutes ses possessions ainsi que celles de Sam et il trône maintenant sur le porche n'attendant plus que d'être mis dans la voiture. John esquisse un sourire et hoche la tête en signe d'appréciation.

- Bon travail gamin.

Dean ne répond pas comme à son habitude mais le regarde de manière un peu plus perçante. Les secondes s'égrènent dans un silence confortable et puis soudain le petit garçon chuchote quelque chose d'une toute petite voix éraillée à force de n'avoir pas été utilisée, sa main toujours cramponnée à la veste de son père.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Ce sont ses premiers mots depuis plus d'un an et si John ne savait pas aussi bien se contrôler peut-être qu'il se mettrait à pleurer juste là comme ça devant son fils.

- Texas. Tu verras il y a des chevaux et des vaches là-bas.

- Ca ne va pas plaire à Sammy. Il va encore pleurer.

Dean a les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait déjà quoi inventer pour distraire son petit frère une fois coincé dans l'impala avec un bébé remuant et bruyant à ses côtés.

- Je sais Dean, je sais…

- Il ne faudra pas oublier Monsieur Lapin comme la dernière fois.

- C'est ta prochaine mission alors : t'assurer que nous n'oublions pas Monsieur Lapin.

- D'accord.

John ne rajoute rien après ça et ils restent tous les deux sur le porche au milieu des cartons renfermant toutes leurs possessions avant que Dean ne glisse timidement sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

_Change the locks on the door.  
Put out the light in the hall.  
I do not live here an__ymore  
P__ut the world in a box.  
Turn the sign to the street.  
Aim for where horizon and blue skies, meet_

Tom McRae – Got a suitcase, got regrets

**FIN**


	3. Peter Pan

**Titre** : Ce qui commence et ce qui finit 3 – **Peter pan  
Auteur** : Aqualillium  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Personnages** : Dean (9ans), Sam (5ans)  
**Rating** : PG  
**Thème** : Set C, # 6 « conte de fée »  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est a moi. _Miss you _est une chanson de Maria Mena  
**Note** : Spoilers sur le pilote de la série.  
**Note 2** : Point de vue de Sam.  
**Note 3** : Le passage où Dean explique à Sam que leur maman est morte dans un accident de voiture est inspiré par les comics tirés de la série. Apparemment, à 6 ans, Sam ne connaissait toujours pas les circonstances réelles de la mort de Mary.

Ce qui commence et ce qui finit  
Chapitre 3  
**Peter pan**

_Nous sommes les premiers cauchemars. _

_Ceux qui prennent ton petit frère sans jamais prévenir, le font hurler de terreur et pleurer dans son lit. Nous sommes la peur et le chagrin mais aussi le besoin de réconfort et de chaleur au milieu de la nuit._

* * *

Sam est fatigué.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'a pas dormi ; qu'il n'_ose_ pas dormir. Lorsqu'il ferme les paupières, des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas meurent dans sa tête, des monstres aux yeux jaunes font brûler des mamans au plafond et quand il se réveille il est en train de pleurer et ses draps sont trempés.

La mort, il n'est pas vraiment sûr d'y avoir tout compris mais en résumé, ça veut dire que quelqu'un qui était là n'est plus là tout d'un coup et ça laisse les autres gens qui connaissaient ce quelqu'un malheureux. Sa maman est _morte_ par exemple puisqu'elle n'est plus là et que Dean et papa sont malheureux. Sam se demande parfois s'il ne devrait pas être malheureux lui aussi puisque c'est sa maman aussi à lui qui est morte mais c'est difficile d'être triste pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ; c'est difficile même de savoir ce qu'est une maman quand on en a jamais eu.

Sam est un petit garçon qui regarde beaucoup alors, lorsqu'il est entré à la maternelle (forcé par les services publics) il y a trois mois, il a vite remarqué certaines choses. Les autres enfants arrivent souvent le matin avec une grande dame gentille qui leur donne leur goûter dans une petite boite et leur fait un câlin avant de repartir pour revenir les rechercher en fin d'après-midi. Pour Sam, c'est Dean qui s'occupe de ces choses là et ça lui a toujours semblé normal. Il n'arrive jamais en retard, a toujours à manger dans son sac, des vêtements propres et des chaussures correctement lacées… et tout ça c'est Dean qui y veille scrupuleusement à l'aide d'une liste que leur père lui a confiée. Sam avait donc décidé après quelques jours, très logiquement, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de maman puisque Dean s'occupait de tout. Ceci dit, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se poser immédiatement de nouvelles questions :  
- Pourquoi maman est partie ?  
- Comment est-elle « morte » ?  
- Est-ce qu'elle va revenir un jour et prendre la place de Dean ?

Sam n'a vraiment pas envie qu'une dame qu'il ne connaît pas lui enlève Dean, même si elle a l'air gentille sur les photos et qu'elle est plus belle que lui. Normal, c'est une maman, lui a expliqué Théodore de la maternelle, et il doit s'y connaître lui, il en a deux des mamans. Ceci dit, si elle venait _en plus_ de Dean, peut être que ça serait bien…

Pendant quelques temps Sam s'est estimé satisfait de ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre et comprendre tout seul, mais cela n'avait pas duré et demander un soir à Dean ne fut pas une de ses meilleures idées. Le regard de son frère était devenu si sombre que Sam dut se retenir de sortir de la pièce en courrant dans la seconde. Finalement, Dean lui avait expliqué d'une voix froide et détachée que leur maman était « morte » dans un accident de voiture et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Sam aurait voulu en savoir plus, demander encore _Pourquoi ?_ et _Comment ?_ et _Qui a fait ça ?_ et _Est-ce qu'elle te manque ? … _Mais, même à cinq ans on sait parfois qu'il y a des questions à ne pas poser.

Cette nuit là, Sam avait eut son premier cauchemar et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans un lit humide, la gorge douloureuse d'avoir trop crié, il n'eut même pas à demander à Dean de se lever parce qu'il était déjà là. Il se chargea des draps sans un mot, lui trouva un pyjama propre dans la masse informe de leurs affaires et le remit au lit avant de rejoindre le sien. Sam était persuadé qu'il n'en entendrait pas la fin et que cette histoire de mouiller son lit le poursuivrait dès son réveil pour plusieurs semaines mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Dean ne dit pas un mot à son père et, si ce dernier remarqua les draps en train de sécher sur le radiateur, il n'en demanda pas la raison. Dean leva Sam, lui prépara son petit déjeuner, lui remontra une énième fois comment nouer ses lacets correctement et l'emmena à l'école comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il ne s'était jamais réveillé en sursaut durant la nuit d'un cauchemar si horrible qu'il s'en était oublié dans son lit de peur. Rien. Quelque part, Sam avait été soulagé ; il n'aime pas quand Dean se moque de lui, mais il avait été aussi un peu décontenancé par ce silence là. Ce n'est pas le genre de son frère, pas son genre du tout… Dean est celui qui encore plusieurs mois après continue à tourmenter Sam à propos de sa peur des clowns, il est celui qui se cache sous son lit la nuit pour faire craquer le sol et il est aussi celui qui a révélé à toute l'école son béguin pour Lizzie lorsqu'il a découvert que Sam s'entraînait à écrire son nom dans son cahier du jour. Qu'il ne dise rien n'est pas normal… et c'est même un peu effrayant quelque part, bien plus qu'un monstre sous le lit, un clown dévoreur d'enfant ou la honte de devoir affronter une Lizzie rouge comme une pivoine dans la cour de récréation.

Après cette nuit là, Sam s'était persuadé que cela ne se reproduirait plus mais chaque nuit des deux semaines qui suivirent avaient été hantées par le sang, les cris et les monstres dans les placards. Chaque nuit, Dean s'était levé et s'était occupé d'un Sam en pleurs et rouge de honte, sans un bruit, avant de le recoucher. Finalement, le petit garçon en avait été tellement perturbé qu'il avait pris la ferme décision de ne plus dormir du tout. Ca valait mieux pour tout le monde. S'il ne dormait plus, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, ne réveillait plus Dean, évitait les questions de son père et la honte de devoir laver sa literie tous les jours.

Cela fait donc trois jours que Sam ne dort plus. Trois longues nuit à fixer le plafond, à répertorier les fissures des murs et à analyser chaque craquement du plancher. Dire qu'il est fatigué est un euphémisme, mais c'est un Winchester et, quand un Winchester décide quelque chose en général il s'y tient. Or, pour le moment, Sam ne fait pas encore de cauchemars éveillés donc ne pas dormir lui semble toujours une très bonne idée.

Un glissement dans le lit voisin lui apprend que Dean vient de se lever. En trois jours Sam a appris beaucoup de choses sur son frère. Entre autre qu'il ne dort jamais plus de quelques heures d'affilées lorsque leur père est absent comme ce soir et qu'il se lève régulièrement pour vérifier que le gros sel est toujours en place sur le rebord des fenêtres et que les portes sont bien fermées. Cette fois-ci seulement, il ne sort pas de la pièce et vient se poster en face de Sam qui ferme vite ses yeux très fort pour faire semblant de dormir.

« - Sammy, je sais que tu ne dors pas.- Si je dors. Regarde, j'ai les yeux fermés. Je dors.  
- Menteur. »  
Sam garde les yeux clos mais sent son lit s'affaisser sous le poids de son frère qui vient de s'asseoir à ses pieds.  
« - Ca fait trois jours que tu ne dors pas, pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir. De toute façon, j'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine là. »  
Sam soupire et se redresse pour se mettre en position assise et faire face à Dean.  
« - Maintenant c'est sûr que je dors plus. Tu veux quoi ?  
- Savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'endormir. »  
_Ah_. Bon. Ne pas répondre semblerait être la meilleure option, mais Dean ne se laissera pas avoir comme ça… Sam joue nerveusement avec une des oreilles de son lapin en peluche avant d'oser d'une toute petite voix :  
« - Tu sais pourquoi. »  
Et c'est vrai, il le sait et c'est lui qui n'a rien dit dès le début. Pourquoi il se décide seulement maintenant reste un mystère pour Sam. Cinq ans c'est un peu jeune pour comprendre la nature humaine… surtout quand il s'agit de celle de Dean.  
Son frère reste silencieux quelques minutes, la tête légèrement baissée si bien que lorsqu'il chuchote Sam n'est pas sûr de bien entendre.  
« - Moi aussi elle me manque. »  
_Oh_. Alors c'est ça… Maman lui manque ? Ca n'a aucun sens pour Sam. Il y a réfléchi pourtant et ce n'est pas possible… si ?  
« - Tu… tu réfléchis trop ! T'as cinq ans, tu devrais pas réfléchir comme ça autant. C'est pas de ton âge… »  
La soudaine explosion nerveuse de Dean prend Sam par surprise et il ne peut pas faire grand-chose à part écouter son frère se débattre avec des mots qu'il n'est pas sûr de bien comprendre.  
« - Lorsque quelqu'un nous manque, on peut pas expliquer pourquoi ou comment. C'est juste comme ça. Ca vient quand on s'y attend pas forcément, sans raisons et ça peut faire avoir des cauchemars. C'est juste que ça fait mal et qu'on a envie que cette personne soit là et… raahhhh c'est pas mon truc ces discussions de filles. Couche-toi, je vais te lire une histoire. »  
_Uh ?_ Sam s'exécute tout en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ce que vient de lui dire Dean.  
« - Ma… Maman me manque… je crois. »  
Ce n'est pas encore très clair mais Sam pense que ça doit être vrai. Parce qu'il aimerait bien avoir une maman avec eux. Parce que ça rendrait Dean et papa plus heureux… et peut-être même lui aussi.  
« - Bien sûr qu'elle te manque idiot. Viens par là en fait, je vais te lire _Peter pan_. »

Sam rampe alors prestement vers lui pour s'installer confortablement entre ses jambes, son dos collé à sa poitrine pendant que son frère attrape un des livres posé sur leur table de nuit. Depuis quelques mois, ils ne se font plus vraiment de câlins ; Sam pense que c'est parce que maintenant Dean est trop grand pour ça, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'en profiter lorsque de rares occasions comme celles-ci se présentent.« - Ca parle de quoi _Peter pan_ ?  
- Hmm… d'un petit garçon qui s'appelle Peter et qui a perdu sa maman. Alors, comme il est triste et en colère, il décide de ne plus jamais grandir. Il va au pays imaginaire sur une île avec des pirates et tout et il vit plein d'aventures avec d'autres enfants perdus…  
Sam sent un grand sourire se placarder sur son visage. Chouette ! Des pirates ! Il adore les pirates.  
« - Y a des Indiens aussi ?  
- Ouais.  
- Et des fées.  
- Aussi.  
- Coooolll ! Et quoi d'autre ?  
- Bah heu… y a cette fille… Wendy ! Un jour Peter perd son ombre et elle la lui raccommode. Alors pour la remercier, il l'emmène au pays imaginaire avec ses deux frères. Y a un grand intelligent et un petit comme toi qui fait que pleurer et dormir.  
- Héééé !  
- Chut ! Tu veux savoir de quoi ça parle ? Bon. Bref, cette Wendy elle va devenir un peu la maman de tout le monde au pays imaginaire et vivre aussi pleins d'aventure avec Peter et ses frères.  
- Trop bien ! Mais attend, donc, si moi je suis le petit frère… »  
Sam adore s'identifier aux personnages d'une histoire, ça fait plus vrai après, et celle-ci ne va sûrement pas faire exception.  
« - … donc, toi tu es Wendy ! Puisque tu fais tout ce qu'une maman fait et que tu t'occupes de moi comme elle n'est pas là. »  
Dean manque de s'étouffer et se tortille légèrement dans son dos.  
« - … ouais. Si tu veux. Mais je t'interdis de dire ça à l'école. Compris ?  
- D'accord ! Bon, lis maintenant.  
- Deux secondes ! Que je trouve la page. Aahh voilà. Maintenant tais-toi et écoute. … _Il était une fois…_ »

* * *

Il est plus de dix heures du matin lorsque John rentre d'une chasse qui aura durée un peu moins d'une semaine. Un rapide tour d'horizon lui apprend que ses garçons ne sont pas encore levés ce qui ne leur ressemble pas. Espérant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait été malade depuis son dernier coup de téléphone, il pénètre sur la pointe des pieds dans la petite chambre et les trouve endormis dans le même lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Dean a passé un bras autour des épaules de son frère dont seuls une touffe de cheveux et un pied nu dépassant des couvertures attestent la présence.

Sur la table de nuit se trouve le vieil exemplaire de _Peter pan_ de Mary et John sourit avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Il n'y a pas de mal à les laisser dormir encore un peu pour une fois.

* * *

Ils déménagent à nouveau quelques jours plus tard pour une ville quelconque perdue dans l'Oklahoma.  
« - Désolé les garçons, mais vous allez devoir à nouveau vous serrez dans un seul lit, ce motel là n'a que deux lits simples. »  
Dean se renfrogne et détourne le regard pour la forme, croisant au passage les yeux inquiets de son petit frère. Un clin d'œil et un demi sourire pendant que leur père ouvre la porte sur ce qui sera leur nouvelle maison pendant quelques mois… et Sam respire mieux.

Finalement, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

* * *

_I've run out complicated theories  
so now I'm taking back my words  
I'm preparing for the breakdown  
Your t-shirt lost its smell of you  
Because I miss you_

Maria Mena – Miss you

**FIN**


	4. Evasion

**Titre** : Ce qui commence et ce qui finit 4 – **Evasion  
Auteur** : Aqualillium  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Personnages** : Dean (16 ans), Sam (12 ans), John  
**Rating** : PG-13 pouvant tendre vers le R (mention de relations sexuelles hétéro plus ou moins explicites)  
**Thème** : Set C, # 3 « étreinte »  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. _Wreck of the day_ est une chanson d'Anna Nalick.  
**Note** : Spoilers sur le pilote de la série.  
**Note 2** : Point de vue de Dean à nouveau.  
**Note 3** : Ce chapitre marque un changement par rapport aux précédents vu l'âge des protagonistes.

Ce qui commence et ce qui finit  
Chapitre 4  
**Evasion**

_Je suis la première voiture, celle qui t'emmène loin d'une vie que tu n'acceptes pas toujours. Je suis le témoin de tes échappatoires, de ta première cigarette, de ton premier baiser et de ta première étreinte.  
_

* * *

Pour l'anniversaire de Dean, son père s'offre un gros 4x4 noir rutilant équipé d'un coffre spacieux à double fond. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi le jeune garçon s'attendait, mais il ne le montre pas ; après tout ce ne sera pas la première fois que John oublie. Il fait le tour du nouveau véhicule sans un mot, Sam collé à ses basques. Son père a bien choisi ; la voiture est fonctionnelle, équipée pour les longs voyages et les routes accidentées. Ah et il y a de la place pour les jambes ce qui est un plus non négligeable si l'on tient compte des centimètres que Sam a récemment prit d'un seul coup. Dean l'embête beaucoup avec ça parce que son petit frère n'est pas encore à l'aise avec ses longs membres et qu'il a un peu de mal à prendre conscience de son corps dans l'espace. Chaque nouveau bleu ou nouvelle bosse est donc source inépuisable de moqueries diverses. Hé, c'est pas quand Sam atteindra les deux mètres et sera capable de broyer sa gorge d'une seule main que Dean pourra encore se le permettre. _Carpe Diem _comme disait l'autre ! Dean n'en est pas à cueillir la rose au petit matin, mais il sait qu'il faut profiter des bonnes choses tant qu'elles sont possibles.

Son inspection du 4x4 se termine par un hochement de tête appréciateur ; il accepte l'achat. Cette nouvelle voiture sera bien plus pratique que l'impala qui commence à devenir trop étroite, surtout si Sam les rejoint d'ici un an ou deux pour les chasses. Cependant, il est hors de question de s'en débarrasser en la revendant ou en l'abandonnant. La seule chose à laquelle Dean pourrait se résoudre c'est la déposer chez Bobby ou Caleb en attendant qu'un d'eux puisse la récupérer.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de l'impala ?  
John, qui l'a observé pendant son petit tour du propriétaire ne lui répond pas directement mais lui lance quelque chose qu'il rattrape aisément au vol. Des clefs. Dean lève un regard incrédule vers son père.  
- Elle est à toi. Bon anniversaire mon garçon.  
_Wow_… juste _wow_. Dean regarde les clefs, puis la voiture qui est maintenant à lui et se retient stoïquement de se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Il passe une main émue sur le volant et sur le cuir du siège conducteur s'attendant presque à entendre la voiture ronronner sous ses caresses révérencieuses.  
- C'est pas une fille tu sais.  
- Ta gueule Sammy.  
- C'est Sam!  
- Les enfants ça suffit ! Dean, tu peux essayer la voiture mais si tu n'en prends pas soin, tu peux lui dire adieu et je ne te parle pas du coup des réparations qui seront pour ta poche.  
- D'accord. Heu… merci. Je veux dire _vraiment_ merci.  
- 'Pa s'il casse la voiture, je pourrais l'avoir après ?  
- Sûrement pas sale gosse ! Elle est à moi, je la garde et tu peux être sûr que tant que je serai au volant il ne lui arrivera rien. Si t'es sage je t'emmènerais même au collège avec ; tu pourras frimer auprès de Sandy ; j'ai remarqué que tu te prenais souvent les pieds dans _son _sac en particulier.  
- Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est parce qu'elle est toujours dans le chemin ! Et façon, ça serait qu'une excuse pour toi pour aller faire le cake devant le lycée pour filles juste à côté.  
- « Faire le cake » ? Plus personne dit ça Sammy ! Sur quel monde tu vis ? Geekland ?  
- C'est Sam !

* * *

Les jours qui suivent, Dean les passe plus dans l'impala qu'au motel où ils vivent depuis quelques mois. Au début cela fait sourire John ; sans doute parce qu'il a fait la même chose avant lui, tel père, tel fils. Ceci dit, l'ambiance se dégrade lorsque Dean commence à manquer le lycée. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ; c'est un peu comme si la voiture l'appelait et, la sensation lisse du volant sous ses doigts et des pédales souples sous ses pieds est bien plus attrayante qu'un énième cours de math auquel il ne comprend rien de toute façon. C'est comme une drogue, une addiction, ça lui offre la même impression de liberté et de solitude. Dans l'habitacle étroit du conducteur, il n'y a pas de place pour les responsabilités, son rôle de grand frère ou de fils dévoué. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant, mais Dean en a marre. Il se sent piégé, étouffé et il a parfois l'impression qu'on lui vole ce à quoi tous les autres jeunes de son âge ont droit : une maison, des parents qui se rendent à chaque rencontre parents/professeurs, les sorties du vendredi soir, une bande de copain, les filles… Dean n'a rien de tout ça. Il a les chasses le week end une fois que ses devoirs sont finis, un père absent en semaine et un frère à garder pendant ce temps là. Il n'a que la voiture qui soit vraiment à lui et elle a pour elle de ne jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle est juste là, toute en ronronnement de moteur, en vitesse et en paysages défilants derrière ses vitres. Elle l'emmène loin. C'est aussi simple que ça, mais ce concept semble échapper à John qui met fermement fin à ses escapades nocturnes et diurnes. Pour la première fois, Dean pense qu'il n'aime pas cette vie là et il en veut à son père de lui prendre le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour y échapper. 

Ce soir là, Dean sort en claquant la porte, s'appuie sur la portière de la voiture qu'il n'a plus le droit de conduire durant un mois et allume une cigarette du paquet qu'il a piqué dans une station service. C'est sa première et elle le fait un peu tousser, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, il n'y a personne pour le voir de toute façon.

Ils partent chasser deux heures plus tard et si John sent l'acre de la fumée qui imprègne le blouson de son fils, en tout cas il ne fait aucune réflexion.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Dean embrasse Lily appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture nouvellement retrouvée. 

Lily est blonde, petite, vêtue d'une jupe trop courte et le trouve visiblement à son goût. Lorsqu'il ose poser ses mains sur sa poitrine, ses petits seins s'y moulent comme s'ils avaient été faits pour ça et la sensation lui envoie des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il a l'impression de mettre trop de langue et de salive mais visiblement, il ne doit pas s'en sortir trop mal vu les bruits appréciateurs qu'elle fait et c'est tant mieux ; au moins elle n'ira pas raconter à ses copines qu'il s'y prend comme un pied. Pas comme s'il connaissait les copines en question vu qu'il ne connait de Lily que le prénom, mais on est jamais trop prudent. Entre deux baisers, il lui murmure des mots d'amour qu'il ne pense pas et laisse glisser ses mains sur sa taille et sous son chemisier à moitié dégrafé.

Dean Winchester a seize ans et, si tout se passe bien, il devrait être débarrassé de son encombrant pucelage dans les minutes qui vont suivre.

Lily ou une autre, ça n'a que peu d'importance ; il n'a pas le temps de tomber amoureux et n'est même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il a besoin d'un corps et d'une chaleur pour oublier quelques minutes qu'il a de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas vivre sa propre vie ; il a besoin de posséder pour se reposséder lui-même et Lily semble toute prête à l'y aider.

La tiédeur de la peau nue de ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes pressées contre ses hanches le font revenir au moment présent et replonger dans l'humidité de sa bouche où sa langue agile cherche la sienne avec avidité. C'est un baiser urgent et pressé qui n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque passion. Il s'agit de désir et de plaisir, d'une recherche à demi consciente de réconfort et de présence. Les doigts délicats de Lily caressent son visage ; ses joues, la fine paroi de ses paupières, son front, ses sourcils, son cou et ses épaules, avant de rejoindre son dos pour le débarrasser de son T-shirt et sortir le préservatif qu'elle a deviné dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Dean n'espère pas la revoir après ça ; il n'a même pas l'intention de lui demander son numéro de téléphone, mais à ce moment précis il doit retenir les mots d'amour et d'affections qui se heurtent à ses dents serrées. _Tu es magnifique. Tu sens bon. Je veux rester avec toi. Reste avec moi. Ne pars pas. _Alors, pour oublier tous ses sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculent dans sa tête, il décide de ne plus penser. Ses doigts un peu tremblant déchirent l'enveloppe du préservatif et la petite main de Lily vient se oser sur son avant bras.  
- C'est ta première fois ?  
- Non.

C'est un mensonge et ils le savent tous les deux, mais ça sauve les apparences. Lily prend les choses en main au premier et au second degré et le reste se perd avec la faculté de Dean à raisonner. Il s'oublie entre ses cuisses et entre ses bras, embrassant son corps souple avec le sien pour s'approprier sa chaleur et son odeur. Ce n'est pas parfait, ce n'est pas lisse et sans accros. Ses mains hésitent, se perdent, son cœur bat trop vite et ses lèvres sont trop sèches mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Lily l'embrasse encore et lui murmure des compliments à l'oreille qu'elle ne pense pas plus que lui. Ils ne font pas l'amour mais ce n'est pas que du sexe non plus. C'est sans doute un peu des deux et pour une première fois, Dean se dit que ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

Il ne rentre que plusieurs heures plus tard étourdi et fatigué, l'odeur du sexe collant à sa peau comme un parfum trop lourd. La route lui semble courte et l'environnement familier de la voiture le rassure. Il ne se sent pas particulièrement différent, plus homme ou une connerie de ce style, mais il se sent mieux, mieux qu'il ne l'a été durant toutes ces dernières semaines. Ce n'est pas la liberté, ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche, mais ça, il a fait la paix avec lui-même au moins pour le moment.

Il trouve Sam affalé devant la télévision lorsqu'il pousse la porte du motel et jette ses clefs sur la petite table de la cuisine.  
- T'étais où ? Papa est parti super fâché, tu vas te faire descendre lorsqu'il rentrera… Erk, tu pues la _fille_.  
Dean se laisse tomber sur le canapé avec un petit sourire suffisant.  
- Jaloux ?  
- Ca va pas nan ?! C'est sale !  
- Tu sais pas c'que tu rates. Bébé. Tu regardes quoi ?  
- Je suis pas un bébé. Et va y avoir une rediffusion de _Star Wars_.  
- Cool ! Mais c'est que tu commences même à avoir du goût Sammy ! Encore quelques années et on pourra même espérer que tu renonces à tes céréales cosmo cats.  
- Tais-toi ! Et c'est Sam, j'ai dit.  
- Ouais, ouais. Attend d'avoir des poils là où ça compte et on en reparlera.  
- Eewww, t'es dégoutant !  
- Mais c'est qu'on est une prude ma parole. Oh et pas la peine de me donner de ce regard là hein ; je sais que tu iras regarder dans le dictionnaire dès que j'ai le dos tourné.  
Sam se renfrogna et détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur l'écran de télévision.  
- N'empêche que poil ou pas, c'est Sam !  
- Oui, oui… ferme-là maintenant ça commence.

C'est une soirée comme les autres. Une rediffusion quelconque, des pizzas de la veille réchauffées au micro-onde, un père absent et un frère à embêter juste pour le plaisir. Des plaisirs simples. Franchement, Dean ne comprend pas tout le bordel qu'on fait autour de la perte de sa virginité, tout ça. Rien n'a changé finalement ; il est tout de même rentré à la maison.

* * *

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And it's finally quiet in my head  
Driving alone, finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed  
And if this is giving up, then I'm giving up_  
Wreck of the day – Anna Nalick

FIN

**Note de fin de chapitre** : C'est ce chapitre en particulier qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fic sur les premières et dernières fois, ce qui explique qu'il arrive assez rapidement par rapport à d'habitude (il est écrit dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps)

Prochain chapitre vers début août je pense.


	5. Derrière la porte

**Titre** : Ce qui commence et ce qui finit 5 – Derrière la porte  
**Auteur** : Aqualillium  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Personnages** : Dean (22 ans), Sam (18 ans), John  
**Rating** : PG/PG13  
**Thème** : Set C, # 5 « Rumeur »  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. _So sorry_ est une chanson de Feist  
**Note** : Spoilers sur le pilote de la série.  
**Note 2** : Point de vue de John.

Ce qui commence et ce qui finit  
Chapitre 5  
**Derrière la porte**

_Nous sommes les derniers jours. Ceux qui voient pour la dernière fois ta famille unie alors qu'elle ne l'est déjà plus depuis longtemps. _

* * *

John ne l'a pas vu venir.

Plus tard, il se cherchera des excuses et se dira que c'est parce qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire et que son fils se charge très bien de sa scolarité tout seul, mais en attendant il a juste envie de se taper la tête contre les murs parce qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir.

Il a échoué aussi bien en tant que chef de troupe que père de famille et ce n'est tout simplement pas acceptable. Il aura fallu qu'il tombe par hasard sur une enveloppe oubliée sur la table de la cuisine pour être mis en face de la réalité ; son gamin va s'en aller et au diable soit sa famille vu qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de la mettre au courant avant que toutes les démarches administratives ne soient faites.

Sam va partir pour Stanford et, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Mary, John n'a absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il va réagir.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas le dire à papa ?  
- Je ne lui dirai pas.  
- Alors je le ferai à ta place.  
- Tu sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas. Fiche moi la paix.  
- Sammy…  
- C'est Sam.

Sam tourne le dos, signifiant très clairement à son frère la fin de leur conversation chuchotée dans l'intimité relative de leur chambre commune.  
De là où il se tient, John peut voir les épaules de Dean se crisper et ses points se serrer convulsivement avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce d'un pas raide sans même un regard en arrière.

Dean _sait._  
Dean _sait_ depuis longtemps et John se sent trahi ; trahi par ses deux fils et en particulier par Dean. Il a toujours partagé beaucoup de choses avec lui et, même si son aîné a toujours protégé son frère jusqu'à prendre quelques blâmes à sa place, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça aille jusque là.

* * *

De toute évidence, Dean n'approuve pas le départ de Sam mais pour ce qu'il en a entendu, murmuré derrière des portes à demie-closes il ne va rien faire pour l'empêcher non plus. John se demande un instant si Dean ne pense peut-être pas que partir soit une des meilleurs choses qui puisse arriver à Sam mais la pensé est si absurde qu'il la laisse vite de côté ; être en colère contre ses deux garçons est bien plus facile.

Pour l'instant, cependant, il ne le montre pas et se contente d'observer le manège de ses deux garçons qui se tournent autour et s'affrontent sans cesse derrière son dos autour de ce sujet qu'il devine presque tabou. Visiblement cela dure depuis plusieurs semaines ; peut-être même plusieurs mois car le projet de Sam a du être sûrement réfléchi et planifié. Il ne sait pas très bien comment marche les applications en Université mais il est évident que cela a du représenter beaucoup d'efforts et de travail de se faire accepter à Stanford qui est un établissement relativement renommé.

Il n'a jamais douté de l'intelligence d'aucun de ses fils, surtout pas de celle de Sam qui a toujours décroché les honneurs dans chacune des classes où il a mis les pieds, mais quelque part il serait presque fier de lui s'il n'était pas bien plus occupé à nourrir sa colère en silence.

John se rappelle de l'époque où il devait hausser le ton pour forcer Dean a finir son lycée alors que ce dernier aurait bien aimé dire un bon gros « merde » à toute institution scolaire dès ses seize ans. Ce fut une bataille rude. Dean est aussi intelligent que Sam mais n'a jamais souhaité exploiter ses capacités à un niveau scolaire. John respecte ce choix, sans doute parce qu'il a fait le même et qu'il ne comprend pas l'utilité pratique des trois quarts de ce qu'on leur met de force dans la tête. Ceci dit, si Mary avait été encore là, elle lui aurait arraché les yeux à la petite cuillère s'il ne s'était pas débrouillé pour leur offrir une scolarité décente donc il s'est toujours arrangé pour leur donner accès à l'école jusqu'à leurs majorités respectives. Il n'avait seulement jamais vraiment imaginé qu'un de ses garçons pourrait souhaiter continuer plus loin.

Tout ça le dépasse. Il ne comprend pas le pourquoi du comment mais, quelque part, ce n'est pas ce qui fait le plus mal. Non. Ce qui le met hors de lui, c'est le secret entourant toute cette histoire ; c'est le fait de ne pas avoir été consulté (il aurait dit non de toute façon et ça n'aurait pas arrêté Sam, mais au moins il aurait eu plus de temps pour se retourner), c'est le mensonge du comportement de son fils qui s'est fait beaucoup plus docile dernièrement. John pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait enfin accepté leur vie et ce qu'ils faisaient mais il se rend compte maintenant que la seule chose à laquelle Sam a pensé et pense encore c'est : Plus que quelques mois avant que je sois hors d'ici.

John n'a jamais lu de livre sur « l'adolescence » ou autre manuel sur « Comment bien élever ses garçons sans les traumatiser émotionnellement entre 14 et 25 ans » mais il sait vaguement qu'à un moment où un autre les portes claques, le ton monte et les personnalités se rentrent dedans avec plus ou moins de violence. C'est normal, ça fait partie de ce à quoi on s'engage lorsqu'on devient père, mais là, il est en train de se prendre en plein dans la gueule ce par quoi passent tant de parents : le départ d'un de ses petits.  
Le chef de meute en John se révolte à cette idée mais l'homme comprend parce que si ses vingt ans à lui sont loin il s'en souvient tout de même encore.

Il n'a pourtant pas été préparé à ce que cela fasse aussi mal. Dean a peut-être pensé un jour à partir, mais ça n'a jamais été plus qu'une envie fugace bien vite refoulée, masquée par son amour de la chasse et sa quête latente de vengeance. Seulement, maintenant que John est mis en face du fait qu'un de ses gosses puisse lui claquer la porte au nez sans autre forme de procès il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si le second ne finira pas par suivre son exemple.

Après tout, qu'est ce qui retiendra Dean ici, si Sam s'en va ? Qu'est-ce que John a encore à lui offrir ?

* * *

Une semaine entière s'écoule et rien ne change si ce n'est que pour une fois dans sa vie John n'est pas obsédé par un quelconque démon dont il doit exploser la cervelle mais par un putain de bout de papier qui va changer sans doute beaucoup de choses.

Il a bien essayé d'y penser rationnellement, de songer à un plan pour en parler calmement avec Sam mais il n'y parvient vraiment pas et chaque scenario qu'il tourne et retourne dans sa tête finit invariablement par des hurlements.

John ne sait pas trop ce qui le retient, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de se taire et de ruminer plutôt que d'aller affronter le problème au gros sel, à l'eau bénite et aux couteaux de boucher. Il pense que peut-être Sam mérite mieux que ça pour une fois et qu'on ne règle pas ce genre de truc avec l'approche Winchester. Le souci c'est qu'il n'a jamais connu autre chose et que ça devient de plus en plus dur de se retenir de lui hurler dessus lorsque son fils fait comme si de rien n'était et s'exécute sans un mot quand John, à bout de nerfs, lui aboie des ordres à la figure.

De temps en temps, il se sent complètement piégé par la situation et rien ne l'énerve plus que de réfléchir à ce que Sam doit réellement penser sous son masque de parfaite obéissance.  
_Vas-y. Continue. Crie, hurle… dans quelques semaines je serais loin et tu ne pourras plus rien contrôler._  
P'tit con !

* * *

Un jour, Sam et Dean se disputent tellement fort qu'ils arrêtent de s'adresser la parole pendant quelques temps. John n'a pas assisté à l'échange de cris et de coups, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les bleus, les regards haineux et les silences épais. Encore une fois, il ne dit rien ; ses gamins sont grands et ça fait longtemps qu'il n'intervient plus tant que cela n'empiète pas sur le bon déroulement d'une chasse. Après tout un peu de tension ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Les observer se montrer les crocs comme deux jeunes loups en colère devient vite son passe-temps favoris. Entre deux fusils à graisser il les étudie du coin de l'œil et il ne fait vite plus aucun doute que la raison de leur dispute tient au petit secret de Sam.

Dean est ce qui tient leur famille unie et il est en train de se battre dans le vide pour que cela ne change pas. Sam quant à lui tire encore et encore sur la fine cordelette qui le retient ici et John n'a pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour deviner qu'elle ne va plus tenir bien longtemps.

Ils ne se reparlent qu'au bout d'une dizaine de jours et un soir John surprend une nouvelle conversation murmurée derrière une de ces portes qu'ils ne ferment jamais.  
- Tu as décidé où tu allais aller ?  
Dean est debout dos à John et Sam assis sur son lit en tailleur, ses longues jambes repliées recouvertes de papiers.  
- Stanford.  
Ainsi il avait d'autres choix… Bizarrement, ça ne surprend pas du tout John qu'il ait choisi la destination la plus éloignée.  
- Papa sait ?  
- Je ne lui ai rien dit.  
- Il va bien falloir que tu le fasses un jour.  
- Peut-être... je n'appellerai pas une fois là-bas.  
- Je sais. Je n'appellerai pas non plus.  
- ... Tu pourrais venir avec moi.  
- Tu sais bien que non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec papa.  
- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu vas sacrifier ta vie parce qu' « il faut que quelqu'un reste avec papa » ?!  
- Je ne sacrifie rien du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ça ? C'est ma vie ! Tu veux partir ? D'accord, vas-y casse toi et laisse nous! Mais tu partiras tout seul et tu n'auras aucune nouvelle de nous. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ; en partant tu laisses ta famille et ta maison.

Les yeux de Sam lancent des éclairs et John peut dire qu'ils ont déjà eu cette conversation au moins une bonne dizaine de fois et que les bleus et les lèvres fendues qui ont fleuris mystérieusement sur leurs visages au cours de ces derniers mois proviennent probablement de tels échanges. Il ne sait pas s'il a envie d'être fier de Dean ou effaré par ce qu'il a fait de lui et par ce qu'il lui refuse même si son fils ne s'en rend pas compte. _Seigneur... Mary, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

- Quelle famille Dean ? Et quelle maison ? Il n'y a rien pour moi ici et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je n'ai pas cet… cet amour pervers et démesuré pour la chasse qui vous lie tant. Je ne l'ai pas vu brûler Dean ! Je ne m'en souviens pas ! Je n'ai rien à comparer à ces motels pourris et au reste. Je n'ai pas d'autres souvenirs que ça !  
- Pourtant c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.  
- Et bien ça ne me suffit pas.

Dean quitte la chambre en haussant les épaules. John croise son regard et y voit de la douleur et de colère dirigée aussi bien contre Sam que contre lui-même. Il hoche simplement la tête même si son fils ne peut plus le voir ; il accepte cette colère là, même si elle est dirigée en partie contre lui.

Lorsqu'il lève à nouveau les yeux, il rencontre ceux de Sam dans le miroir. Ils le défient silencieusement, véhiculant sans doute plus qu'ils n'en diront jamais et John ne baisse pas la tête sans doute parce que ce serait la dernière chose à faire et aussi parce que s'il le fait, la prochaine chose qu'il fera sera sans doute de plaquer Sam contre un mur pour lui hurler des mots qu'il ne pense pas à la figure.

* * *

Finalement, c'est Sam qui vient enfin chercher la confrontation.

- Tu sais que je vais m'en aller.Ce n'est pas une question et John ne le prend pas comme tel.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu as lu mon courrier ?  
- Non. Tu avais laissé une enveloppe sur la table.  
- Je sais.  
- Plus facile de me le dire comme ça que de m'en parler en face ? Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça.  
- Peut-être. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire.  
- Non.

John peut voir que son calme apparent énerve Sam qui s'attendait à des cris et non au simple silence que son père lui impose. Il lui aura fallu plusieurs semaines pour savoir comment réagir, pour savoir quoi dire ... Se taire reste la meilleure des punitions et la plus grande marque de désaccord qu'il puisse montrer.

Il peut sentir le regard perçant de Dean sur sa nuque mais il ne fait rien pour montrer qu'il remarque sa présence.

- Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus et hurler combien je suis un fils indigne ? Tu ne vas pas même pas essayer de m'empêcher de partir ?  
- Non. Mais si tu passes cette porte, tu ne reviens plus ; si tu t'en vas, tu ne fais plus partie de notre famille.  
- Soit.

Sam se dirige vers sa chambre et y prend un sac qui s'y trouve depuis plusieurs jours.  
- Je ne veux plus en faire partie de toute façon.

C'est bas et John sait que son fils ne dit cela que pour le toucher là où ça fait mal parce qu'il n'a pas eu la confrontation qu'il désirait mais cela n'empêche pas le coup d'être douloureux.

- Dean, tu ne viens pas avec moi ? C'est ta dernière chance ; lui ou moi.  
- Non.  
- Bien.

La porte claque et John retient sa respiration. Peut-être qu'il va revenir après avoir parcouru quelques mètres... Il sait bien au fond de lui que cela n'arrivera pas mais il compte quand même les secondes pour en être sûr.

Les minutes s'écoulent en silence et il finit par reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire plus pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit qu'autre chose. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il pense maintenant. Surtout pas.

Dean passe à côté de lui irradiant toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoires. Il ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas son genre mais toute la raideur de son corps traduit le conflit intérieur qu'il est en train d'affronter.  
- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros con...C'est la première fois que Dean l'insulte et John n'a pas l'intention d'y répondre car il n'est pas loin de penser comme lui.  
- Un mot de toi, papa. _Un seul mot_ et il serait peut-être resté.  
- Peut-être que je ne voulais pas qu'il reste.  
Il y a de la douleur et de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son fils avant qu'il ne lui assène un coup de poing dans la mâchoire assez fort pour le faire tomber de sa chaise.

Dean ne comprend pas et quelque part John ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

* * *

_I'm sorry, two words  
I always think after you're gone  
When I realize I was acting all wrong  
So selfish, two words that could describe  
Old actions of mine when patience is in short supply  
We don't need to say goodbye  
We don't need to fight and cry  
So sorry_ - Feist 


	6. Une fois par an

**Titre** : Ce qui commence et ce qui finit 6 – Une fois par an  
**Auteur** : Aqualillium  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Personnages** : Dean (25 ans), Sam (21 ans), Jess  
**Rating** : PG/PG-13.  
**Thème** : Set C, # 4 « Glace »  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. _Lost Highway_ est une chanson de AaRON  
**Note** : Spoilers sur le pilote de la série.  
**Note 2** : Point de vue de Sam

Ce qui commence et ce qui finit  
Chapitre 6  
**Une fois par an**

_Nous sommes les premiers remords, ceux qui assaillent ton frère lorsqu'il fait défiler le carnet d'adresse de son téléphone portable et qu'il tombe sur ton nom. _

* * *

**La première année**, Sam est bien trop occupé à savourer son indépendance toute neuve pour seulement penser à un évènement aussi trivial que l'anniversaire de son frère. Tout est trop nouveau, trop parfait, trop _normal_ et trop différent de ce qu'il a connu jusqu'ici pour qu'il aille s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails. Après tout, il a une somme colossale de travaux à rendre, des gens à voir, une machine à laver à dompter, un évier bouché et un colocataire envahissant. Cela suffit à vous remplir une journée. Oh, bien sûr, avoir une vie sociale est épuisant, mais Sam se prend à penser que c'est une bonne fatigue. Certes, au début, il se perd un peu dans toutes ses nouveautés et il lui faut plusieurs semaines pour s'acclimater et ne plus se terrer dans sa chambre à cause du trop de bruit, trop de monde, trop de tout mais finalement, ça en vaut plutôt la peine. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que franchement, à la fin janvier de cette première année, Sam a vraiment autre chose à penser que les vingt-trois ans de Dean. Seulement, ça ne marche pas vraiment comme ça et il se retrouve, bien éveillé à 3h du matin, son téléphone en main et des souvenirs d'une guimauve déconcertante dans la tête. Pour un peu il s'assommerait bien.

- - -

Les Winchester n'ont quasiment jamais fêté les anniversaires lorsqu'ils étaient encore réunis. Pas le temps, pas l'argent.  
Celui de Sam était pourtant toujours l'occasion de quelque chose d'un tout petit peu spécial de la part de Dean ; un gâteau, une petite voiture... Bien entendu, il serait sans doute mort sous la torture avant d'avoir avoué à qui que ce soit que ces petits cadeaux venaient de lui, mais l'intention y était. Un jour, Sam avait découvert un pot de glace à la fraise dans un sac isotherme à côté de ses chaussures. Il n'a jamais aimé la fraise, mais il se souvient encore parfaitement avoir tout mangé à ce moment là.

- - -

Ainsi, cette fameuse première année loin de sa famille, Sam se retrouve à arpenter les couloirs de son dortoir pour dénicher une personne susceptible de lui donner un pot de glace à la fraise en plein mois de janvier.  
Pathétique vraiment.  
C'est une fille du bâtiment voisin qui l'aide finalement dans sa quête nocturne. Jessica qu'elle s'appelle. Elle est blonde, plutôt menue et elle a toujours un pac de côté en cas de déprime passagère. Ca et le DVD de _Love actually_.

* * *

**La seconde année**, Sam est encore très occupé. Forcément, une petite amie Dieu sait que cela prend beaucoup de temps. Il faut la sortir, l'entourer de petites attentions, l'attendre à la fin des cours, la véhiculer d'urgence à la pharmacie de garde un dimanche matin parce qu'elle a oublié d'acheter des serviettes hygiéniques... C'est épuisant. Mais gratifiant. Si, si. Et puis c'est nouveau aussi. Sam n'est pas du genre à donner dans les « coups d'un soir » et avec sa vie « d'avant » ça aurait été bien difficile de s'attacher à quelqu'un, même s'il l'avait voulu. Avec Jessica, c'est différent ; il a le temps et il le lui consacre d'ailleurs tout entier. Il n'en revient d'ailleurs toujours pas qu'elle veuille bien de lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas été très entreprenant et qu'en plus, au début il a même été assez bizarre quand elle a essayé de l'approcher. Franchement, aussi, comment aurait-il pu savoir et connaître du premier coup toutes les règles de la drague féminine. Plus tard, Jessica lui avait expliqué que si elle avait exigé qu'il lui repaye une glace en la sortant c'était tout simplement pour le revoir et non pour réclamé son du. Ah et bien sûr que non qu'elle n'avait jamais été fâchée enfin ! Sam s'était senti un peu bête sur le coup, mais bon, il avait vite pigé le truc.

Jess aime se sentir protégée mais pas trop, elle aime que son homme soit sûr de lui et prenne des initiatives, qu'il ait « une colonne vertébrale » selon ses propres dires. Quand on est habitué à suivre des ordres depuis tout gamin, ce n'est pas forcément simple de se retrouver à être celui « en charge » mais finalement après quelques essais ratés, Sam y prend goût ; pas surprenant que son père soit un obsédé du contrôle.

- - -

Leur première fois est désastreuse. Sam ne sait pas, il a peur de mal faire, il s'embrouille les pinceaux et finit même par laisser un gros bleu sur l'épaule de Jess… Vraiment désastreuse. Heureusement, elle ne se moque pas et lui assure que ce n'est pas très grave et que quelque part c'en est presque mignon. N'empêche qu'il a été assez minable quand même.

La seconde fois et celles qui suivent sont extraordinaires, enfin du moins, c'est ce que Sam pense. Jess ne fait rien pour le détromper et les petits cris qui s'échappent de ses lèvres n'ont pas spécialement les accents de la douleur. Il aurait du s'en souvenir avant : toujours faire des recherches quand on souhaite dominer un sujet. C'est un des préceptes paternels qu'il n'a pas encore jugé bon de renvoyer d'où il vient et il a encore fait ses preuves. Les bibliothèques municipales ont quelques rayons intéressants et puis là au moins les bibliothécaires ne le connaissent pas. Ah et Internet peut visiblement servir à autre chose que repérer les phénomènes surnaturels à travers le monde ; il faudra qu'il garde ça à l'esprit. Bien sûr, si Dean vient à apprendre tout ça un jour, il n'en entendra jamais, mais alors jamais la fin…

C'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il parle de son frère à Jess et cette dernière lui jure de garder ce secret jusque dans sa tombe. Après, elle lui demande de lui filer les livres qu'il a empruntés et Sam doit se retenir de la demander en mariage, là, sur le champ. A la place il lui propose de s'installer avec lui dans ce petit appartement qu'il a repéré à l'entrée de la ville.

- - -

Ils emménagent à la mi-janvier et Sam se persuade qu'entre les cartons, les meubles à acheter et le petit boulot à trouver pour payer le loyer il n'aura en aucun cas le temps de penser à l'anniversaire de Dean. Bien évidement il se trompe.

Le 24 septembre passe dans une espèce de brouillard, un peu comme si toute la poussière soulevée en installant le canapé avait aspiré les heures séparant son réveil du départ de Jess à 17h pour son cours du soir. Elle est en retard mais prend tout de même le temps de lui dire au revoir en plaquant son corps emmitouflé contre le sien et en glissant sa petite main dans la poche arrière de son jeans alors que ses lèvres effleurent légèrement les siennes. Sam adore la vie de couple installé. Vraiment. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils ont maintenant un lit double ce qui est un grand changement par rapport aux matelas sur pattes de 90cm de large et d'1m60 de long dont ils avaient du se contenter pendant plusieurs mois dans leurs chambres universitaires. Non seulement maintenant ses pieds ne dépassent plus, mais en plus il ne fait plus tomber Jess par mégarde en se retournant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Sam dirait que ce lit est sans doute son meuble préféré de tout l'appartement. Et puis c'est bien plus pratique pour… et bien pour avoir de saines activités de couple installé. Ceci dit, le nouveau canapé fera aussi sûrement l'affaire et Sam est sûr qu'il ne demande qu'à être testé.  
« - On testera plus tard. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant. »  
Ah. Bon, visiblement, il a pensé tout haut. Ce qui n'est pas très grave en soi.  
« - File. Je ne bouge pas d'ici de toute façon.  
- A toute à l'heure. »

Un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres et elle est partie. Immédiatement, son absence créé un vide dans la pièce qui ne cesse de grandir jusqu'à ce que Sam jette un coup d'œil nerveux vers son téléphone. Le 24 janvier…  
_Ah non. Hors de question ! _

Pour penser à autre chose, il se dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre un des livres qui trône sur les étagères neuves. C'est le désoeuvrement qui le fait revenir à ce fichu téléphone, voilà tout. Il cherche la recette la plus compliquée et la plus longue à réaliser avec ce qu'il y a dans les placards et … une heure plus tard, le tout est au four. C'est bien lui de ne pas prendre en compte que les ¾ du temps de la recette concernait la cuisson…

Il se retrouve donc assis un livre à la main, après avoir mis la table, fait la vaisselle, le lit, les poussières et même nettoyé les toilettes et le miroir de la salle de bain. Voilà, il va lire et d'ici quelques minutes Jess rentrera, ils testeront le canapé, prendront une douche dans la salle d'eau qu'il vient juste de récurer, dégusteront le délicieux met quatre étoiles qui mijote dans le four et tout ira parfaitement bien.

- - -

Lorsque Jessica pousse la porte de l'appartement après ses trois heures de cours, elle est accueillie par une faible odeur de brûlé et un Sam assis sur le sofa à fixer son téléphone comme s'il s'agissait de l'instrument du diable en personne. Elle hausse un sourcil surpris, mais toute la posture de Sam lui indique qu'il serait mal avisé de poser des questions pour le moment. Alors, elle se dirige simplement vers le freezer, éteint le four au passage et sort un gros pac de cônes.  
« - Tu veux de la glace à la fraise ? »

* * *

**Cette année**… cette année, Sam n'a pas vraiment d'excuses. Il est installé, il a une petite amie formidable, un boulot de complément pas trop prenant et ses études se déroulent pour l'instant plus que bien. Donc, non, il n'a pas d'excuses.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est assis tout seul sur un des bancs du parc en face de l'appartement. La gelée de la nuit mouille son pantalon et lui gèle la peau, mais il a quand même ce stupide pot de glace à la main.

Aujourd'hui, Dean a vingt-cinq ans, et comme chaque année depuis qu'il est parti, Sam fixe l'écran de son téléphone où apparaît le nom de son frère. Il sait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à appuyer sur cette putain de touche qui composera le numéro en automatique, mais c'est plus fort que lui. A la place, il s'use tellement les yeux sur les majuscules de son nom qu'il ne parvient même plus à les distinguer les unes des autres au bout d'un moment.

C'est assez pathétique en soi, mais il a l'habitude.

Il n'a pas encore vraiment parlé de sa famille à Jess. Il veut le faire, vraiment, mais c'est un peu comme s'il ne trouvait jamais le bon moment et, même si ce dernier arrive c'est toujours pile durant cette seconde qu'il se dit qu'ils n'en sont pas encore là dans leur relation. Pourtant, cela fait presque deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble et bien trois qu'ils sont amis... Elle sait juste qu'il a un frère, que leur relation est compliquée et que tous les 24 janviers Sam s'isole toujours quelques heures pour effleurer les touches de son téléphone sans jamais composer son numéro. Elle ne lui a jamais posé de question là-dessus et il lui en est reconnaissant même s'il sait que tous ses secrets finiront bien un jour par creuser un fossé entre eux ; pour l'instant il n'est pas prêt à le regarder en face.

Un crissement sur le verglas lui fait relever la tête et il voit s'approcher une petite forme encapuchonnée, les bras légèrement écartés pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre sur le sol glissant. Jessica a mis ses gants rouges ; ceux que Sam a du lui tricoter suite à un pari perdu et qu'il a mis six mois à réaliser en demandant de l'aide à une vieille voisine. Un petit sourire lui monte aux lèvres et il se lève légèrement pour l'aider à venir près de lui.

Jessica s'assoit maladroitement en posant sa main sur son genou et se rapproche légèrement jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

Comme chaque année, Sam lui donne le reste de sa glace et elle la finit sans un mot.  
« - Tu l'as appelé ?  
- ... non.  
- … l'année prochaine peut-être.  
- Peut-être. Tu sais, quand je suis parti, j'ai dit que je n'appellerai pas. Jamais. Et il m'a répondu la même chose…Je me demande si…»  
Et, comme chaque année, Jessica prend sa main dans la sienne et lui donne un petit coup d'épaule.  
« - Bien évidement que tu lui manques, crétin. Tous les petits frères manquent à leur grand frère. C'est genre… une règle immuable de l'univers. »

- - -

Une fois par an, Sam se permet de reconnaître que sa famille lui manque.  
L'année prochaine, il appellera Dean. Ou alors il lui enverra au moins un sms.

* * *

_I miss you sweet brother  
I'll see you some o__ther time,  
Some other grounds  
One phone call, my world alone  
I miss you_  
Lost Highway – Aaron

Fin

Note de fin de chapitre : Bon, celui-ci a été long à venir, mais il est bel est bien là! (J'ai déménagé entre temps et certaines choses ne se sont pas passées comme je voulais).  
La suite (cad la dernière vignette de cette série) au plus tôt j'espère !

Merci également pour tous les adorables commentaires :)


	7. Ceux qui restent

**Titre** : Ce qui commence et ce qui finit 7 – Ce(ux) qui reste(nt)  
**Auteur** : Aqualillium  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Personnages** : Dean (26 ans), Sam (22 ans)  
**Rating** : PG/PG-13.  
**Thème** : Set C, # 4 « secret »  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. _Jigsaw falling into place_ est une chanson du nouvel album de Radiohead.  
**Note** : Spoilers sur le pilote de la série. La majorité de l'action de cette vignette se passe juste après le premier épisode.  
**Note 2** : Point de vue de Dean.  
**Note 3** : Et voici le dernier chapitre de ma petite série. J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à la suivre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Ce qui commence et ce qui finit  
Chapitre 7  
**Ce(ux) qui reste(nt) **

_Nous sommes tous ses secrets qui vous hantent et qui vous blessent ; ceux qui vous unissent plus sûrement que la meilleure de glues. Nous sommes les premiers et les derniers non-dits, ceux qui vous collent à la peau et que vous pensez dissimuler derrière tous vos murs et vos fossés mais que pourtant personne n'ignore. _

* * *

Plusieurs années plus tôt- Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ?  
- Toujours comme quoi ?  
- Pourquoi on déménage tout le temps ? Pourquoi on laisse toujours tout derrière ?  
- Parce que.  
- ... parce que quoi ?  
- Parce que, j'ai dit. Tais-toi maintenant et prépare tes affaires, on s'en va dans une heure.  
- ... et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ?  
- Parce que je suis ton grand frère et que c'est comme ça. Et n'oublie pas ton stupide lapin crado, il est hors de question que tu nous refasses le même cirque que la dernière fois parce qu'il est resté sous ton lit.  
- Mon lapin n'est pas stupide. Stupide toi-même !

* * *

Présent

Dean avait élaboré toutes sortes de plans sur la façon dont ses retrouvailles avec son frère se dérouleraient. Dans l'ensemble, ça c'était passé comme prévu. Il lui avait fichu une raclée (presque) et avait trainé ses fesses à la recherche du paternel. Ils avaient roulé dans la boue comme au bon vieux temps et s'étaient criés dessus ... comme au bon vieux temps aussi. Certaines choses ne changeront sans doute jamais chez les Winchester. Aucune trace du membre manquant de leur petite famille tordue, mais secrètement Dean avait apprécié ces quelques jours. Sam était toujours le même ; une sale teigne aux cheveux trop longs et au cerveau trop gros pour son propre bien, mais il avait eu le bon sens de ne pas vraiment cesser les entrainements. D'ailleurs, vu les armes qu'il dissimulait dans sa chambre, nul doute que l'enseignement paternel ait traversé quelques milliers de kilomètres malgré sa tête bien dure.  
Quelque part, Sam lui avait manqué. Pas qu'il le reconnaisse un jour, mais tout de même.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés après cette chasse infructueuse, ils s'étaient promis de s'appeler et de ne plus laisser quatre ans à nouveau les séparer. Bon, bien sûr, ça ne s'était pas précisément déroulé en ces termes là, mais l'un dans l'autre ça revenait au même. A quelques euphémismes près.

Et puis, Jessica était morte, brûlée vive au plafond et leurs vies avaient de nouveau éclatées en milles morceaux. En la voyant se consumer, Dean s'était prit vingt-deux ans de souvenirs refoulés en pleine figure et avait failli en être pétrifié sur place. L'odeur de sang et de chaire brûlée, le crépitement des planches en flammes, les cheveux blonds étalés en corolle et la chemise de nuit claire... ici, avant, maintenant... son esprit avait mis de douloureuses secondes à retrouver la bonne chronologie. Finalement, il avait fait la même chose que bien des années auparavant, il avait pris un Sam hurlant à bras le corps pour le sortir e cette fournaise.

La seule différence, c'est que cette fois ci, Sam n'avait pas vraiment eu envie d'en sortir.

* * *

Ils ne parleront sans doute jamais de la première nuit passée à l'hôtel après la mort de Jessica. 

Sam ne s'en souvient qu'à travers une sorte de brouillard épais semblable à de la mélasse et Dean n'a absolument aucune envie de revenir sur ses évènements là.  
Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin de discussions ou de réflexions stériles et inutiles.

Ils s'étaient débrouillés comme ils avaient pu.  
Dean avait tiré son frère de la voiture, l'avait trainé dans la salle bain pour le mettre quasiment tout habillé dans la baignoire et laver à la douchette le sang, les traces de larmes séchées et la cendre. Sam n'avait pas bougé, ni dit un seul mot. Pas ce soir là, pas cette fois ci.  
Dean avait ensuite pris ses vêtements pour les jeter à la poubelle, ne laissant à Sam qu'une couverture sortie toute droit du placard miteux de leur chambre de fortune. C'était un peu stupide, vu qu'il venait de tremper les dits-vêtements pour les nettoyer et que Sam n'en avait pas d'autres. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient été construit sur le même gabarit, donc impossible de seulement penser à lui prêter ne serait-ce qu'un T-shirt et un pantalon. Pourtant, sur l'instant, c'est ce qui lui avait semblé être la chose à faire. Nettoyer-jeter-oublier... pour qu'il n'en reste rien.  
Il s'était après simplement levé plus tôt pour aller racheter des affaires : un sac de voyage, des vêtements et deux costumes pour l'enterrement... Lorsqu'il était revenu, Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Ils n'en parlent pas. C'est une sorte de secret que personne ne doit savoir ; ni le monde entier autour d'eux, ni eux-mêmes.

Depuis cette nuit là, Sam frotte des tâches de sang imaginaires sur son front et Dean en voit d'autres sur les manches de son frère alors qu'elles n'y sont pas forcément. A croire que la peau et les vêtements sont les seuls à trahir tout ses non-dits qu'ils trimballent sur eux.

* * *

Les premiers temps, ils ne parcourent pas beaucoup de kilomètres. Sam n'exprime pas de réticence particulière mais Dean le voit du coin de l'œil regarder sans cesse dans le rétroviseur ; comme si son regard était happé par ce qu'ils laissent derrière eux. En général, au bout de la dixième fois, il commence à chercher un motel pour passer la nuit. C'est comme ça et il n'y a pas besoin de longues phrases. Sam a choisis de se taire pour un temps et Dean respecte ça. Mieux, il comprend même, parce que la dernière fois qu'une personne qu'il aimait a brûlé collée au plafond, il a aussi arrêté de parler. 

Mécanisme d'auto défense, renfermement sur soi, se centrer pour faire le deuil d'un élément extérieur... toutes ses conneries psychologiques de merde, Dean n'en a rien à branler. Il sait juste que c'est quelque chose qu'ils font dans la famille et le sens que ça a n'a vraiment pas la moindre importance. Il connait Sam, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui écrive des pages ou qu'on lui déblatère des paragraphes et des paragraphes d'analyse pour savoir ce qu'il veut ou ce qu'il ne veut pas. Pour le moment son frère ne veut pas partir, c'est tout, donc ils restent là et papa attendra. Il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul de toute façon.

* * *

Parfois, il n'y a pas de musique dans la voiture. Rien que le silence qui pèse sur leurs épaules. Dean peut le sentir presser à la base de sa nuque, faisant dresser les rares cheveux ayant échappés au passage de la tondeuse. Il le sent sur ses doigts qui semblent se fondre sur le volant, sur ses cuisses qui absorbent les vibrations du moteur alors qu'elles se font plus lourdes sur son siège, et sur ses paupières qu'il voudrait fermer mais qu'il garde ouvertes en se concentrant sur la route. 

Cette fois-ci, Sam dort, la tête inclinée sur le côté, reposant à demi sur la vitre. Ses cheveux trop longs collent à son visage sale et humide. Il y a une tache de sang sur sa manche et une autre sur son front, tellement sèche et infime qu'on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une ombre. Peut-être que ç'en est une d'ailleurs, mais Dean sait que Sam la sent car il y porte sans cesse les doigts et frotte à s'en entamer la peau. Pourtant ce sang là n'est pas celui de Jessica, c'est celui d'une chasse qui a tourné plus sanglante qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.

Depuis cette nuit là, la chronologie des évènements et leur différence ne semblent plus avoir d'importance. Il ne reste jamais que le sang sur la manche et la tache sur son front.

* * *

Un jour, Dean fout son poing dans la gueule de son frère. C'est une sorte d'accident. Un peu comme si ses phalanges avaient été aimantées par sa mâchoire. En fait, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Il est simplement en colère et les dents de Sam passaient par là, c'est tout; pas de chance.  
Faut dire que c'était mérité. Pas par les dents. Par Sam. 

Dean n'est pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte, mais Sam s'est arrêté de vivre et se fout en l'air joyeusement en « oubliant » de manger, de boire ou de dormir et lorsqu'on lui en fait la remarque, il hausse simplement les épaules. Et ça, ça fout Dean en rogne, parce que son frère se fiche méthodiquement en l'air devant ses yeux, comme si Dean n'avait jamais vécu des années avec un petit frère accroché à ses basques, comme s'il ne pouvait pas voir clairement dans son jeu...  
Donc, il lui décoche un direct du droit qui fait tomber Sam à la renverse et qui lui laisse les articulations des doigts douloureuses. Il a la mâchoire dure ce con.

Ensuite, parce qu'il est un bon grand frère, il lui tend sa main valide pour l'aider à se relever et Sam trébuche pour finir par lui tomber dans les bras. C'est maladroit et bizarre parce que ça fait des années que ce n'est plus arrivé alors Dean lui tape doucement sur l'épaule. Maladroitement. Ce n'est pas un coup, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une caresse non plus.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ?  
Les mots tombent dans un silence de plomb, étouffés par le coton sale de la chemise contre laquelle le front de Sam est pressé et qui est en train d'absorber le sang visqueux coulant de sa lèvre éclatée.  
_Pourquoi est ce qu'on nous enlève toujours tout ce à quoi on tient ?  
Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui doit t'occuper de moi quand on en arrive là ?_  
Dean ne répond rien. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire et que de toute façon, Sam connait déjà la réponse.  
_Parce que je suis ton grand frère et que c'est comme ça. _

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils sont attablés dans un restoroute à picorer des frites huileuses et un hamburger trop cuit, Sam parle. Comme il s'était à nouveau tu depuis l'histoire du coup de poing, sa voix un peu rauque prend Dean par surprise. 

- Je pense qu'on devrait changer d'Etat, faire un peu plus de route, si on veut avoir une chance de retrouver papa.

Dean hoche la tête et balance une frite molle sur le front de son frère qui ne fait pas un geste pour essuyer la petite tache de graisse qu'elle y a laissée.

* * *

Il y a des choses dont ils ne parlent pas ; des secrets et des regrets qu'ils portent comme une seconde peau...  
Parfois, ils sont trop lourds et ça finit par des coups, des cris dans le vide et des actions inconsidérées et parfois... juste parfois, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'il leur suffit d'un regard pour traverser cette chape de plombs qui soudain n'est plus si lourde que ça.

* * *

_There is nothing to explain  
Regard each other as you pass__  
…__ You look back  
Not just once  
Not just twice  
Wish away the nightmare  
You've got a light you can feel it on your back  
Jigsaws falling into place_  
Jigsaw falling into place – Radiohead 

FIN

**Note de fin de série** : Pfiou ! Fini. Mon idée première était de me concentrer uniquement sur la période présérie et, finalement, j'ai un peu outrepassé en prenant pour cadre dans ce dernier chapitre le laps de temps s'écoulant entre le pilote de la série et le second épisode.  
J'avais commencé totalement autrement et puis finalement, j'ai tout effacé pour préférer cette version. Il y a d'évidentes références au dernier épisode sorti (le 3x07) parce que j'étais encore en plein dedans.

Voilà, merci de m'avoir suivi et merci pour tous les adorables commentaires, mails etc...


End file.
